To kill a jinchuuriki
by Raven VanHellsing
Summary: This is a SasuxNaru fanfiction. To teach him a lesson the Kyuubi has stuck Naruto in his sexy no jutsu form, in the middle of a fight with Sasuke,what happens next? find out in this gay but not gay fanfiction of epic proportions
1. Chapter 1

"oh now your done Sasuke-teme!" Naruto shouted as he got up and lunged for Sasuke yet again, only to have Sasuke side step Naruto and close line him and cause Naruto to once again to fall on his back.

"do you want to try that again?" Sasuke asked as he helped his friend up off his back.

"I'm going to get you for this Sasuke!" Naruto grumbled as he dusted off his black tee shirt and his bright orange pants.

"what are you going to do dobe everything you have tried has failed!" Sasuke snickered softly. "what makes you think that anything else will work?"

"TRANSFORM!" Naruto shouted. Smoke and dust surrounded him and he transformed into his female self, (whose name I choose to remain as Naruto due to the fact that I don't feel like making a new one and it will get very confusing.) And when the smoke finally cleared there on in front of a blushing Sasuke was a very naked female Naruto! Sasuke tried to back up as she slowly advanced "hello Sa-su-ke- kun" Sasuke tripped over a stump, and fell flat on his ass.

Damn not only is the dobe sexy as a man he is as a woman too. But no he must have Naruto as a man not a woman. "change back dobe!"

"oh does this mean that the almighty Sasuke doesn't play for the straight team!" Naruto giggled as she released the jutsu. The smoke returned and when the smoke cleared, Naruto was still female and still naked? What why was he still naked did he not do the jutsu right? Now what was going to happen. Wait was this the damn kyuubi's doing? Oh this isn't going to end well. "Sasuke can I have your shirt? Please?" Naruto asked sighing depressingly. Sasuke did as he was told, still blushing, he handed her his blue tee with the giant uchiha clan symbol on the back.

so now what? How was she going to get home her keys had henged with her when she transformed. "great now I have to sleep on the streets. Oh well maybe ill get lucky and find a nice bench to sleep on. Well at least until the stupid fox changes me back!"

The fox demon inside Naruto snickered. "this is what you get brat! This should teach you not to use my power to perform that stupid jutsu of yours. Now no more chakra or ninjutsu abilities" the demon laughed inside his cage.

Naruto just grumbled and began to walk off. "hay Naruto what do you think that your doing?" Sasuke asked chasing after his beloved though his pride would never let Naruto know of his feelings for the adorable fox.

"I am going to see if I can find a place to stay. Maybe Mr. Ichiraku will let me sleep in his store for the night. Who knows if I'm lucky I can sleep on a bench." Naruto waved goodbye to Sasuke and continued to walk away. "see you tomorrow Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke jumped in front of Naruto instantly blocking her path. "oh no you don't! I cant let a poor defenseless dobe walk the streets half naked with no were to go." Sasuke waved his finger in front of her face. "nope absolutely not! You can come stay with me!" whoa did he just say that? He just invited the first person ever over to the uchiha mansion sense the incident.

"REALLY really Sasuke-kun!" she said sounding abnormally girly. Shaking her head she came back to her senses. "no wait I don't take charity don't worry about me Sasuke-teme I will be fine… I will see you in the morning." Naruto side stepped Sasuke and continued to walk away. But Sasuke stepped in front of her again.

"I said no! you are coming with me!" Sasuke hoisted Naruto up over his head and on to his shoulder. And he held her in a way that her head was facing his back and his arms rested in the crook of her knees.

Naruto began to pound her fists on Sasuke's back trying to get him to let her go. "damn it Sasuke let me down! I can handle this myself!" for ten minuets Naruto struggled. In the end getting her no were. Eventually she consented and gave up on struggling. She just crossed her arms and tried to ignore the annoying bouncing in Sasuke's walk.

"my god Sasuke how long does it take for you to get home." Naruto grumbled. "and could you please walk smoother! Your jagged walking is hurting my stomach and giving me a headache!"

Sasuke smoothed out his walking the best he could. "I am taking my time! I am in no rush to get home. Besides I enjoy your grumbling it puts me in a good mood."

"Sasuke-kun you are so mean. does my suffering make you happy?" Naruto said with very sad puppy dog eyes, trying to turn her head to look at Sasuke hoping that the puppy dog pout will get him to let her down.

"Naruto have you seen my deviant art profile picture it's a picture of me doing that exact same look, with the phrase 'I'm going to stand here looking cute till I'm noticed.'" Sasuke snickered "or in translation I invented that trick, so it doesn't work on me."

Naruto crossed her arms and began to pout again. "well can you at least answer my question? How much longer am I going to have to sit here!"

"not much longer. We are almost at the store." Sasuke said calmly like carrying a half naked woman on his shoulder wasn't abnormal at all.

"store what store! I thought we were going to your house!" Naruto asked franticly confused. Eventually she quieted down, and for some strange reason she kept quiet even when she and Sasuke went into a strange store.

"well hello there Sasuke, here for another can of black silk fabric?" the woman at the counter asked. She glanced at Naruto on Sasuke's shoulder. "what's with the chick? She is kinda really hot!" the store attendant gushed. "I normally require more clothes than that to get in here but for her I will make an exception."

"sorry Kinara, she isn't for you, and actually I'm here shopping for her. She is just stubborn and insists that she will be fine, even though she lost the keys to her apartment and got her current clothes torn to shit." Sasuke said in a you fail again kinda way.

"that's cause I don't need your charity! I can do fine on my own.!" Sasuke bounced Naruto on his shoulder getting her to be quiet. "stupid Sasuke. Always thinking that I need to be saved." Naruto grumbled

"anyway," Sasuke said ignoring Naruto's grumbles, "you know Uzumaki Naruto right?"

"yeah I know him he comes in here a lot as a girl and tries to by stupid sex outfits, come to think of it your little friend looks a lot like-"

"never mind that" Sasuke said trying to wave off the fact that he was carrying Naruto Uzumaki. "I just need you to make me a replica of his outfit only for a girl. Can you do that while I finish grabbing some other clothes for this one." he gestured at Naruto.

"sure that shouldn't be to hard. I already have one set started, how many do you need?"

"only a few maybe 3 or4." Sasuke said pulling something out of his back pocket.

"ok I should be done in about an hour. Feel free to have your friend continue shopping."

Sasuke turned his attention to Naruto. "ok dobe I am going to but you down now, so you can go shopping you do need clothes after all. But no trying to run off so.." Sasuke put Naruto down and put something silver and shiny on his wrist. "this is here so I can make sure your damned stubbornness doesn't take hold. You are accepting my help whether you like it or not."

"what's with the bracelet?" Naruto asked as she eyed the silver circle wrapped around her wrist.

"its not a bracelet." Sasuke stated. "it's a pare of handcuffs. I got it from my 3rd cousin not really sure of what his name is cant remember… but I think its Ryuzaki or something. I don't know he is a detective and he used these on a suspect at one point." Sasuke held up his wrist showing a matching cuff. "but I modified them into chakra cuffs. They are designed to not let the wearer not be able to go maybe 500 feet or so away from the other without being transported back the other in this case me! And depending on how you behave I might let you off early for good behavior." Sasuke looked at his watch. "now go find some under clothes and such. You are probably a 34C and maybe a small so go pick out what you want."

After only an hour Sasuke was already bored out of his mind. How long can it take for a girl pick out some clothes! It doesn't have to be attractive it just needs to cover the body. He watched Naruto nervously look at a pair of lace panties. God does she have to be so timid.

Naruto noticed the 'oh my god I'm going to die of boredom' look on his face and decided to try to hurry she grabbed a dozen random pairs of panties from the small and medium rack and grabbed the bras to match. "ok Sasuke-kun I'm ready." Sasuke got up and gathered the clothes and picked out a few outfits he liked for Naruto to wear and went to pay. Naruto gazed on the little Sasuke. For some reason he started to feel butterflies in his stomach. That's weird Naruto never feels butterflies, oh Sasuke looks so beautiful even with his shirt on again. She looked down at the black and orange jacket and the orange mini skirt. Oh lord why does Sasuke have to look so cute and she look so frumpy. Wait why is she thinking of Sasuke that way no Sasuke like Sakura-chan what is she doing! She is really a guy she cant be having girly thoughts like this is the jutsu taking hold of her mind what if she stays like this for ever oh no!

"Naruto lets go. Were heading to the house, come on!" Sasuke said instantly snapping Naruto out of her train of thought

"coming Sasuke-kun." Naruto said chasing after Sasuke like a puppy. What was going to happen to her or Sasuke she cant use jutsu while stuck in a jutsu kyuu said so damn fox, that fox is the reason why she was in this mess!

Naruto was still lost in her thought when Sasuke shouted "Naruto look out!" But it was too late Naruto ran head first into Iruka and Kakashi knocking her flat on her ass.

"hay you wanna watch were your going!" Naruto shouted. "hay buddy-" Naruto suddenly realized who it was. "oh hi Iruka-sensei, hi Kakashi-sensei sorry for running into you I guess I wasn't looking were I was going. I'm sorry for being so rude."

Kakashi and Iruka stood up and brushed the dust off their pants. "its fine don't worry about it-" Iruka looked at Naruto carefully. "wait Naruto! What did I tell you about using that stupid perverted jutsu of yours! RELEASE THE JUTSU NOW!"

"I would if I could Iruka-sensei but I'm kinda stuck like this." Naruto said looking down.

"what do you mean your stuck. Its just a jutsu you can easily release it!"

"no I cant.. Kyuu decided to be cool and try to teach me a lesson and wont let me change back. And think of it this way I meet my usual quota of mischief with no ninjutsu and stuff." she said sweetly like this was an everyday thing.

"Naruto we need to go tell lady Tsunade now maybe she can fix it." Iruka said

"actually this can wait till tomorrow ok. You and I were just about to go somewhere." Kakashi said pulling Iruka away.

"god those two are like a pare of gay rabbits during mating season." Sasuke said walking off. "come on Naruto time to go!"

"yes Sasuke-kun." Naruto mentally slapped herself. Wait she shouldn't be taking orders from Sasuke! "wait a minuet I don't need to talk orders from you Sasuke."

"what do you want for dinner Naruto?" Sasuke asked taking out a pan from the cupboard.

Naruto noticed the sudden change in scenery "what the fuck!"

"I told you cant go 500 feet and by the time you started rambling I was at the house and in the kitchen and that's 500 feet." Sasuke went over to his Ihome and turned on his ipod and put on his play list 'more random awesomeness' and put on a random song and it turned to shawty got lower.

"sense when do you listen to this music! Sense when do you have an ipod!" Naruto asked confused.

"oh my sister Aislinn gave it to me. And she made this play list." Sasuke said pulling some things out of the fridge and setting it on the counter.

"YOU HAVE A SISTER!"

"yeah my mom had her before me and Itachi it was while she and dad were still dating she thought that the baby died so she left the hospital in a hurry after labor but it turns out that the baby survived and they couldn't find mom so they put her in an orphanage and soon she was adopted out and grew to be a beautiful young woman. Any way I found her while I was on.. Ahem… my vacation with that bastard. He wanted to use her for experiments but I released her before he could touch her. And every week or so I would go visit her, and at one point she gave me this ipod."

"wow that's cool Sasuke-kun will I ever be able to meet her?" Naruto asked curiously.

"maybe I'm going to invite her to come visit in a few weeks."

"cool."

"anyway what do you want for dinner? I can make just about anything." Naruto went to open her mouth. "except ramen. You need to eat healthy while you're here." Sasuke said stopping Naruto from her inclinations.

"fine how about stir fry. Yeah that sounds nice." Naruto said sweetly.

"ok. It should be done soon."

Naruto laid back and stretched. "that was great Sasuke-kun. That was the best stir fry iv ever had."

"with all that ramen you eat its probably the only stir fry you have ever had." Sasuke said laughing.

"shut it Sasuke!" Naruto shouted.

"fine but only cause its time for bed its almost 10:00 and I want to get to bed before the thunder storm starts." Sasuke got up and started walking. "let me show you to your room."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ok so for this chapter even though Naruto's memories are male I'm going to keep it female just so I don get confused. Oh and the song that Sasuke sings is a lullaby for a stormy night by Vienna Teng

BANG! Another clash of thunder broke the silence and the rain pattering outside Naruto's window. Naruto male or female was terrified of thunderstorms. Why does it have to thunder and lightning out! Another crash of thunder and another flash of lightning, Naruto squeezed her pillow tighter, and started to cry. She hates thunder storms it reminds her of days in the orphanage were she first experienced the pain of murder. It was dark it was during a thunderstorm all she could remember was crying she was scared of the thunder. She was only a year old she was still in the crib so there was no were she could run. When the night shift nurse came in to see what the matter was she only saw Naruto in the crib crying.

"quit your crying demon brat!" she said as she slapped Naruto. But when Naruto wouldn't stop crying the nurse got angry she got a pillow and violently held it over Naruto's face, until the crying stopped.

Naruto held her face into the pillow and continued to cry. Unbeknownst to Naruto her crying had woken a certain raven haired uchiha up.

Worrying Sasuke got out of bed and searched around for the crying. He pressed his ear up to Naruto's door. His amazing hearing picked up a muffled cry, concerned he opened the door to find Naruto curled up into a fetal position crying. Sasuke walked over to the crying fox and sat on the bed with her. When he laid his hand on her shoulder she jumped. She turned around and whipped her eyes.

"oh Sasuke-kun its you. I'm sorry did the thunder wake you?" she asked the sound of her tears obvious in her voice.

"no Naruto your crying did. What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"oh its nothing I just don't like the loud noises. They bring up some old fears and memories." another clap of thunder and Naruto cringed. "don't worry about me Sasuke-kun I'm fine go back to bed."

"that is the biggest load of bull shit I have ever heard." another clap of thunder and tears started to form in Naruto's eyes. "do you want me to stay with you tonight?" Naruto nodded timidly Sasuke laid down on the bed and Naruto cuddled up to him. Sasuke noticed that the pigtails were still in Naruto's long blond hair. He gently took them out and started to run his fingers through her hair. He noticed that Naruto had started shaking so he began to hum a soft tune. Soon he began to sing a lullaby to the little fox

" little child be not afraid

the rain pounds harsh against the glass

like an unwanted stranger.

There is no danger

I'm here tonight." Sasuke noticed that the song was beginning to calm Naruto. So he continued.

"Little child

Be not afraid

Though thunder explodes

And lightning flash

Illuminates your tearstained face

I am here tonight" when Sasuke sang his voice was so soothing that it was easy for Naruto stop crying being lulled to sleep by Sasuke's amazing voice. 

"And someday you'll know

That nature is so

This same rain that draws you near me

Falls on rivers and land

And forests and sand

Makes the beautiful world that you see

In the morning 

Little child

Be not afraid

The storm clouds mask your beloved moon

And its candlelight beams

Still keep pleasant dreams

I am here tonight 

Little child

Be not afraid

The wind makes creatures of our trees

And the branches to hands

They're not real, understand

And I am here tonight 

And someday you'll know

That nature is so

This same rain that draws you near me

Falls on rivers and land

And forest and sand

Makes the beautiful world that you see

In the morning 

For you know, once even I

Was a little child

And I was afraid 

But a gentle someone always came

To dry all my tears

Trade sweet sleep the fears

And to give a kiss goodnight

Well, now I am grown 

And these years have shown

Rain's a part of how life goes

But it's dark and it's late

So I'll hold you and wait

'til your frightened eyes do close 

And I hope that you'll know

That nature is so

This same rain that draws you near me

Falls on rivers and land

And forests and sand

Makes the beautiful world that you see

In the morning 

Everything's fine in the morning

The rain will be gone in the morning

But I'll still be here in the morning" when Sasuke stopped singing Naruto had fallen sound asleep. Maybe having Naruto as a girl wasn't that bad. He was definitely less annoying as a girl. Maybe he could get used to this. Gazing at Naruto sleeping peacefully, his own eyes began to slip shut. 

It wasn't until around 3 when Sasuke started to wake up. He slowly opened his eyes, and looked around. Wait this wasn't his room, that's weird, oh wait he remembered what had happened last night, the poor dobe. He looked down to see Naruto still sleeping soundly, she looked beautiful when she sleeps. Sasuke looked at the clock, it was almost time for dinner, or breakfast, or what ever you want to call it. He tried to move without waking Naruto. But the second Sasuke tried to move a muscle Naruto's eyes opened lazily.

"hay Sasuke-kun what are you doing up so early?" she asked sitting up, her eyes still half way closed.

"hay Naruto your up I'm sorry if I woke you I was trying not to." Sasuke said walking towards the door. Before Sasuke grabbed the door handle he turned and looked at Naruto. "Naruto can I ask you something?"

"sure Sasuke-kun ask me anything." Naruto said sitting up straight and stretching.

Sasuke walked back over to Naruto and sat across from her. "what happened to make you so scared of thunder storms?"

A glum look overcame Naruto's usually cheerful face. "I didn't think you would ask that question."

"Naruto the way you were last night scared me, believe it or not I'm not the cold heartless bastard that I make people think I am. Seeing you cry broke my heart and I don't want to see that again. And I need to know why you get like this if I'm going to help you at all."

"no Sasuke I cant tell you! Iv never told anyone except the Hokage. And I wont tell anyone except for the third!"

"Naruto I need you to tell me!" Sasuke said with concern etched into every word.

"I said no!" Naruto said beginning to cry.

"then I'm going to take it by force." Sasuke activated his sharingan and looked Naruto straight in the eye never breaking eye contact.

Sasuke looked around he was in an orphanage he saw a baby Naruto crying in his crib. Sasuke being the secret mother that he is automatically reached into the crib to pick up the baby Naru but his hands went right through. A nurse came in the room. "hay what do you think your doing brat!" the nurse shouted in Sasuke's direction.

"I'm sorry ma'am-" Sasuke said automatically. The nurse completely ignored the uchiha and went over to Naruto and leaned into the crib. "shut up demon brat! Your going to wake up the rest of the children." she said with pure venom in her voice. When Naruto wouldn't stop crying the nurse raised a hand and slapped the one year old Naruto across the face, and not gentle at all no this was infused with all the anger she had towards the child and the demon fox.

"hay get the fuck away from him!" Sasuke said launching himself at the woman only to pass right through her, reminding him that he was only watching and not actually there. Sasuke watched through tear filled eyes as the nurse hit Naruto a few more times, and when Naruto wouldn't be quiet he watched as the nurse picked up a pillow and held it firmly and violently over Naruto's little face, until the crying stopped. The nurse lifted off the pillow and walked away smiling. Sasuke ran over to the crib to look at Naruto. Even though he knew that Naruto survived his love for the dobe made him cry and worry. When he looked in the crib he saw the blood stained pillow. More than likely it was Naruto's blood, then he turned his gaze to the baby, he saw all the cuts and bruises that the nurse caused he looked carefully and the cuts seemed to be healing abnormally fast, but what concerned him most of all is the fact that Naruto was still breathing.

Sasuke broke the gaze and looked at Naruto tears flowing from both their eyes. "oh my god Naruto please tell me that was only a nightmare." Sasuke pleaded.

"I wish I could Sasuke-kun but I cant. Things like that would happen on a regular basis." Naruto said with a hitched breath. "that was my regular day in the orphanage, wake up brush my teeth, nurses attempt to murder me, eat breakfast, take a nap, nurses attempt to murder me, eat lunch with poison in it, then listen to the nurses get pissed cause I didn't die, and I go to bed crying with no dinner." Naruto said wiping some tears from her eyes and sniffled a little bit. "and that was a good day, most of the time I wouldn't eat dinner at all if I was lucky I would get 2 meals a week, meanwhile I got to watch all the other children eat have fun and be treated with love. It was only until the Hokage got wind of what the nurses were doing and he was nice enough not to leave me there, he gave me housing and he made sure that all my bills were paid and my tuition to the academy. I'm really grateful to the third. If it wasn't for him I might still be in that horrible place." Naruto said taking one last deep breath to calm herself down. But when she released that breath, she was in crying Sasuke's arms.

"I will never allow anything like that to happen to you ever again Naruto-koi, I swear on my life it will never happen again."

Naruto looked up at Sasuke to see him actually smiling. "thank you Sasuke-kun that's nice to know." Naruto smiled sweetly at Sasuke, that is until a loud roar broke the silence. Naruto's face turned beet red. "sorry about that Sasuke-kun I guess I'm a little hungry."

Sasuke laughed, he flat out laughed. "don't worry about it Naruto lets go out to eat tonight. Maybe see a movie." Sasuke helped Naruto up off the bed. When Naruto stood all the way up Sasuke noticed blood on Naruto's skirt and on her bed. "Naruto are you bleeding?" Sasuke asked curiously.

Naruto looked down and noticed she was bleeding quite bad. "well this is weird. It doesn't hurt." Naruto felt a strange pain in her lower abdomen. "no wait there it is.. Oh wow that hurts." Naruto held her stomach and bent over almost double.

"Naruto-koi are you ok?" Sasuke asked

"yeah I think so. It hurts but its bearable." Naruto said standing straight up. And still bleeding.

"uh Naruto maybe we should go see lady Tsunade, maybe she can do something about this mysterious bleeding." Sasuke said looking at the slowly growing blood stain.

"HA that's funny like I'm leaving this house with a stain this huge on my skirt! What are you thinking Sasuke?"

"I'm thinking that you are going and that the hospital is 475 feet away and Tsunade's office is 501 exactly. So you don't have to leave the house." Sasuke said starting to walk towards the door.

"oh no you don't Sasuke! don't you dare drag granny Tsunade into this!" Naruto ran after Sasuke but to no avail there was no Sasuke to be found. "Sasuke don't you dare!"

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted not yet noticing the change in buildings.

"what are you yelling at Naruto?" Sasuke asked with his hands on his hips. Tsunade came out from behind her desk to see for herself.

"kami. Is that really Naruto?" Tsunade got really close to Naruto's face and examined her. "oh lord he is.. I mean she is! Do I want to know how this happened?" Tsunade asked herself and yet everyone at the same time. "nope never mind." Tsunade began to snicker "so what's wrong with our little girl." Tsunade asked Sasuke.

"well other than the fact that Naruto is a girl due to the kyuubi, Naruto is bleeding. And it's a mystery as to why." Sasuke reported.

Tsunade started to double over in laughter, as did Shizune. "what the fuck why the hell are you two laughing!" Naruto shouted feeling very embarrassed.

"this is very simple and very hilarious!" Tsunade managed to choke out through her laughter.

"well what is the problem?" Sasuke and Naruto asked at the same time.

"Naruto is on her PERIOD!" Tsunade shouted, causing her and Shizune to laugh harder.

Naruto began to blush blood red. "are you shitting me! Why can I just be stabbed in the gut with a kunai why does it have to be a period. You mean that I have to deal with bleeding aches and pains and everything for a week and a half. This is going to be the worst week of my life." this only made Tsunade harder.

"poor Naruto has her first period." Shizune joked.

"THAT'S IT IM OUT OF HERE!" Naruto shouted. She stormed over to Tsunade's desk and snatched her green cloak, put it on and stormed out of the office.

"Naruto come back!" Sasuke shouted. "damn it now I have to chase her around all day. Thanks a lot Tsunade!"

Tsunade held up a hand as she started to quell her laughter. "Sasuke wait. You will need these." Tsunade went over to her desk and grabbed a box. "here take this it's a box of feminine supplies. Everything that she will need."

"thank you lady Tsunade. This should help." Sasuke took the box and left after saying his goodbyes.

/SPAN

Chapter 2

Ok so for this chapter even though Naruto's memories are male I'm going to keep it female just so I don get confused. Oh and the song that Sasuke sings is a lullaby for a stormy night by Vienna Teng

BANG! Another clash of thunder broke the silence and the rain pattering outside Naruto's window. Naruto male or female was terrified of thunderstorms. Why does it have to thunder and lightning out! Another crash of thunder and another flash of lightning, Naruto squeezed her pillow tighter, and started to cry. She hates thunder storms it reminds her of days in the orphanage were she first experienced the pain of murder. It was dark it was during a thunderstorm all she could remember was crying she was scared of the thunder. She was only a year old she was still in the crib so there was no were she could run. When the night shift nurse came in to see what the matter was she only saw Naruto in the crib crying.

"quit your crying demon brat!" she said as she slapped Naruto. But when Naruto wouldn't stop crying the nurse got angry she got a pillow and violently held it over Naruto's face, until the crying stopped.

Naruto held her face into the pillow and continued to cry. Unbeknownst to Naruto her crying had woken a certain raven haired uchiha up.

Worrying Sasuke got out of bed and searched around for the crying. He pressed his ear up to Naruto's door. His amazing hearing picked up a muffled cry, concerned he opened the door to find Naruto curled up into a fetal position crying. Sasuke walked over to the crying fox and sat on the bed with her. When he laid his hand on her shoulder she jumped. She turned around and whipped her eyes.

"oh Sasuke-kun its you. I'm sorry did the thunder wake you?" she asked the sound of her tears obvious in her voice.

"no Naruto your crying did. What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"oh its nothing I just don't like the loud noises. They bring up some old fears and memories." another clap of thunder and Naruto cringed. "don't worry about me Sasuke-kun I'm fine go back to bed."

"that is the biggest load of bull shit I have ever heard." another clap of thunder and tears started to form in Naruto's eyes. "do you want me to stay with you tonight?" Naruto nodded timidly Sasuke laid down on the bed and Naruto cuddled up to him. Sasuke noticed that the pigtails were still in Naruto's long blond hair. He gently took them out and started to run his fingers through her hair. He noticed that Naruto had started shaking so he began to hum a soft tune. Soon he began to sing a lullaby to the little fox

" little child be not afraid

The rain pounds harsh against the glass

like an unwanted stranger.

There is no danger

I'm here tonight." Sasuke noticed that the song was beginning to calm Naruto. So he continued.

"Little child  
Be not afraid  
Though thunder explodes  
And lightning flash  
Illuminates your tearstained face  
I am here tonight" when Sasuke sang his voice was so soothing that it was easy for Naruto stop crying being lulled to sleep by Sasuke's amazing voice.  
"And someday you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forests and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning  
Little child  
Be not afraid  
The storm clouds mask your beloved moon  
And its candlelight beams  
Still keep pleasant dreams  
I am here tonight  
Little child  
Be not afraid  
The wind makes creatures of our trees  
And the branches to hands  
They're not real, understand  
And I am here tonight  
And someday you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forest and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning  
For you know, once even I  
Was a little child  
And I was afraid  
But a gentle someone always came  
To dry all my tears  
Trade sweet sleep the fears  
And to give a kiss goodnight  
Well, now I am grown  
And these years have shown  
Rain's a part of how life goes  
But it's dark and it's late  
So I'll hold you and wait  
'til your frightened eyes do close  
And I hope that you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forests and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning  
Everything's fine in the morning  
The rain will be gone in the morning  
But I'll still be here in the morning" when Sasuke stopped singing Naruto had fallen sound asleep. Maybe having Naruto as a girl wasn't that bad. He was definitely less annoying as a girl. Maybe he could get used to this. Gazing at Naruto sleeping peacefully, his own eyes began to slip shut.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It wasn't until around 3 when Sasuke started to wake up. He slowly opened his eyes, and looked around. Wait this wasn't his room, that's weird, oh wait he remembered what had happened last night, the poor dobe. He looked down to see Naruto still sleeping soundly, she looked beautiful when she sleeps. Sasuke looked at the clock, it was almost time for dinner, or breakfast, or what ever you want to call it. He tried to move without waking Naruto. But the second Sasuke tried to move a muscle Naruto's eyes opened lazily.

"hay Sasuke-kun what are you doing up so early?" she asked sitting up, her eyes still half way closed.

"hay Naruto your up I'm sorry if I woke you I was trying not to." Sasuke said walking towards the door. Before Sasuke grabbed the door handle he turned and looked at Naruto. "Naruto can I ask you something?"

"sure Sasuke-kun ask me anything." Naruto said sitting up straight and stretching.

Sasuke walked back over to Naruto and sat across from her. "what happened to make you so scared of thunder storms?"

A glum look overcame Naruto's usually cheerful face. "I didn't think you would ask that question."

"Naruto the way you were last night scared me, believe it or not I'm not the cold heartless bastard that I make people think I am. Seeing you cry broke my heart and I don't want to see that again. And I need to know why you get like this if I'm going to help you at all."

"no Sasuke I cant tell you! Iv never told anyone except the Hokage. And I wont tell anyone except for the third!"

"Naruto I need you to tell me!" Sasuke said with concern etched into every word.

"I said no!" Naruto said beginning to cry.

"then I'm going to take it by force." Sasuke activated his sharingan and looked Naruto straight in the eye never breaking eye contact.

Sasuke looked around he was in an orphanage he saw a baby Naruto crying in his crib. Sasuke being the secret mother that he is automatically reached into the crib to pick up the baby Naru but his hands went right through. A nurse came in the room. "hay what do you think your doing brat!" the nurse shouted in Sasuke's direction.

"I'm sorry ma'am-" Sasuke said automatically. The nurse completely ignored the uchiha and went over to Naruto and leaned into the crib. "shut up demon brat! Your going to wake up the rest of the children." she said with pure venom in her voice. When Naruto wouldn't stop crying the nurse raised a hand and slapped the one year old Naruto across the face, and not gentle at all no this was infused with all the anger she had towards the child and the demon fox.

"hay get the fuck away from him!" Sasuke said launching himself at the woman only to pass right through her, reminding him that he was only watching and not actually there. Sasuke watched through tear filled eyes as the nurse hit Naruto a few more times, and when Naruto wouldn't be quiet he watched as the nurse picked up a pillow and held it firmly and violently over Naruto's little face, until the crying stopped. The nurse lifted off the pillow and walked away smiling. Sasuke ran over to the crib to look at Naruto. Even though he knew that Naruto survived his love for the dobe made him cry and worry. When he looked in the crib he saw the blood stained pillow. More than likely it was Naruto's blood, then he turned his gaze to the baby, he saw all the cuts and bruises that the nurse caused he looked carefully and the cuts seemed to be healing abnormally fast, but what concerned him most of all is the fact that Naruto was still breathing.

Sasuke broke the gaze and looked at Naruto tears flowing from both their eyes. "oh my god Naruto please tell me that was only a nightmare." Sasuke pleaded.

"I wish I could Sasuke-kun but I cant. Things like that would happen on a regular basis." Naruto said with a hitched breath. "that was my regular day in the orphanage, wake up brush my teeth, nurses attempt to murder me, eat breakfast, take a nap, nurses attempt to murder me, eat lunch with poison in it, then listen to the nurses get pissed cause I didn't die, and I go to bed crying with no dinner." Naruto said wiping some tears from her eyes and sniffled a little bit. "and that was a good day, most of the time I wouldn't eat dinner at all if I was lucky I would get 2 meals a week, meanwhile I got to watch all the other children eat have fun and be treated with love. It was only until the Hokage got wind of what the nurses were doing and he was nice enough not to leave me

there, he gave me housing and he made sure that all my bills were paid and my tuition to the academy. I'm really grateful to the third. If it wasn't for him I might still be in that horrible place." Naruto said taking one last deep breath to calm herself down. But when she released that breath, she was in crying Sasuke's arms.

"I will never allow anything like that to happen to you ever again Naruto-koi, I swear on my life it will never happen again."

Naruto looked up at Sasuke to see him actually smiling. "thank you Sasuke-kun that's nice to know." Naruto smiled sweetly at Sasuke, that is until a loud roar broke the silence. Naruto's face turned beet red. "sorry about that Sasuke-kun I guess I'm a little hungry."

Sasuke laughed, he flat out laughed. "don't worry about it Naruto lets go out to eat tonight. Maybe see a movie." Sasuke helped Naruto up off the bed. When Naruto stood all the way up Sasuke noticed blood on Naruto's skirt and on her bed. "Naruto are you bleeding?" Sasuke asked curiously.

Naruto looked down and noticed she was bleeding quite bad. "well this is weird. It doesn't hurt." Naruto felt a strange pain in her lower abdomen. "no wait there it is.. Oh wow that hurts." Naruto held her stomach and bent over almost double.

"Naruto-koi are you ok?" Sasuke asked

"yeah I think so. It hurts but its bearable." Naruto said standing straight up. And still bleeding.

"uh Naruto maybe we should go see lady Tsunade, maybe she can do something about this mysterious bleeding." Sasuke said looking at the slowly growing blood stain.

"HA that's funny like I'm leaving this house with a stain this huge on my skirt! What are you thinking Sasuke?"

"I'm thinking that you are going and that the hospital is 475 feet away and Tsunade's office is 501 exactly. So you don't have to leave the house." Sasuke said starting to walk towards the door.

"oh no you don't Sasuke! don't you dare drag granny Tsunade into this!" Naruto ran after Sasuke but to no avail there was no Sasuke to be found. "Sasuke don't you dare!"

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted not yet noticing the change in buildings.

"what are you yelling at Naruto?" Sasuke asked with his hands on his hips. Tsunade came out from behind her desk to see for herself.

"kami. Is that really Naruto?" Tsunade got really close to Naruto's face and examined her. "oh lord he is.. I mean she is! Do I want to know how this happened?" Tsunade asked herself and yet everyone at the same time. "nope never mind." Tsunade began to snicker "so what's wrong with our little girl." Tsunade asked Sasuke.

"well other than the fact that Naruto is a girl due to the kyuubi, Naruto is bleeding. And it's a mystery as to why." Sasuke reported.

Tsunade started to double over in laughter, as did Shizune. "what the fuck why the hell are you two laughing!" Naruto shouted feeling very embarrassed.

"this is very simple and very hilarious!" Tsunade managed to choke out through her laughter.

"well what is the problem?" Sasuke and Naruto asked at the same time.

"Naruto is on her PERIOD!" Tsunade shouted, causing her and Shizune to laugh harder.

Naruto began to blush blood red. "are you shitting me! Why can I just be stabbed in the gut with a kunai why does it have to be a period. You mean that I have to deal with bleeding aches and pains and everything for a week and a half. This is going to be the worst week of my life." this only made Tsunade harder.

"poor Naruto has her first period." Shizune joked.

"THAT'S IT IM OUT OF HERE!" Naruto shouted. She stormed over to Tsunade's desk and snatched her green cloak, put it on and stormed out of the office.

"Naruto come back!" Sasuke shouted. "damn it now I have to chase her around all day. Thanks a lot Tsunade!"

Tsunade held up a hand as she started to quell her laughter. "Sasuke wait. You will need these." Tsunade went over to her desk and grabbed a box. "here take this it's a box of feminine supplies. Everything that she will need."

"thank you lady Tsunade. This should help." Sasuke took the box and left after saying his goodbyes.


	3. Chapter 3

"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted through out the immense the great uchiha mansion. "Naruto-koi were are you?" Sasuke heard the bath water running. Sasuke walked to the bathroom and knocked on the door. "Naruto are you decent? I'm coming in now." Sasuke opened the door into a very steamy and dimly lit bathroom, he looked around and smelled nothing but cherry blossoms. He accredited it to the all the candles that were lit. there were a few relaxation incents lying around. There were also a line of bloody clothes on the floor. "Naruto I brought you something for your current problem." Sasuke said sliding open the curtain covering the bath to find Naruto relaxing in the tub her hair rolled up in a towel. She was laying down in the over sized bath tub her entire body under water except for her head and her enormous boobs, which bobbed up in down in the water like a pare of floatation devices. There was steam covering the bathroom, everything was fogged up. Sasuke turned to walk out. "ill give these to you later when your done. Ok."

Naruto opened her eyes and sat up in the tub. "no Sasuke wait you don't have to go… why don't you join me. I would like some company."

"uh Naruto I don't think that's appropriate." Sasuke covering his eyes as he turned around. "besides I'm not sure if you want me in there right now."

"its fine Sasuke-kun I don't mind." she glanced down at Sasuke's pants. "I don't care if you have a boner I mean that's what I created this jutsu to do. Well sorta its kinda complicated. The point is that I don't care, please come join me the water is really nice and I can wash your back for you. I mean you cant be to clean after our sparring match today."

"but Naruto you don't think that this would be awkward. I mean you're a girl!" Sasuke said still not removing hand from his eyes. That is until he heard the poor blond start to cry. "Naruto are you ok?" Sasuke lifted his hand up so he could see. When he did he saw Naruto hunched over in the water crying her eyes out. "Naruto don't cry please! I'm sorry ill come bathe with you." before even Naruto knew it Sasuke was in the tub behind Naruto trying to comfort her, yes he was naked. "Naruto its ok you don't have to cry. See look I joined you." Sasuke said rubbing Naruto's back trying to calm her down… and failing miserably.

"Sasuke." Naruto sobbed. "I'm sorry I really am I didn't mean to force you in here by crying. I really didn't!" Naruto took a deep ragged breath. " I don't even know why exactly I'm crying. I'm so sorry. This is all I do." Naruto took another deep ragged breath. "all I ever do is hurt people and upset them, and, and-"

"shhh. Naruto you don't do any of that. Its all ok, its probably just some mood swings. Its all right Naru-koi." Sasuke said trying to give Naruto a hug, but instead of Sasuke giving Naruto a hug Naruto turned around and threw herself on Sasuke, still slightly crying, and toppling him over on to his back so that they lay in the water in a nice gentle hug.

"Sasuke-kun why are you being so nice to me?" Naruto asked resting her head on Sasuke's well toned chest trying to calm her breathing.

"uh because…." Sasuke hesitated he couldn't tell her the truth, that he was madly in love with the blond. "because, I cant stand to see a stupid dobe like yourself cry." Sasuke said with his usual smirk.

"same as always teme. So high and mighty. I hope one day you fall off that pedestal that you seem to enjoy." Naruto said pushing Sasuke's chest. Only to have Sasuke laugh at her yet again. She realized what she said. "boy that sounded stupid. It sounded much better in my head."

Sasuke had to make her feel better. "I will only fall if your there to catch me." Sasuke laughed as did Naruto, until Naruto's eyes grew wide and she started to get excited.

"Sasuke what time is it?" she asked excitedly.

"uh about 10 ish." Sasuke said looking at the clock on the wall. "why?"

"AHHHHH." Naruto shouted as she vaulted out of the tub grabbing a towel and running to the living room.

"Naruto were are you going?" Sasuke shouted. He grabbed his pants and ran after Naruto. When he reached the living room he skidded to a stop, at the same time he was attempting to put on his pants, and failed miserably, falling flat on his ass, yet somehow like magic managed to slip on his pants, stand up, and vault over the couch to land softly next to Naruto. "so why did you scream?" Sasuke asked trying to fix his pants.

"CHRIS ANGEL MIND FREAK IS ON!" Naruto squealed. He turned on the TV and went right to the proper channel. "oh my god he is soooo sexy!" Naruto gushed.

"why are you gushing over him?" Sasuke asked crossing his arms and turning his nose up.

"because he is totally sexy! Why wouldn't you! Your bi aren't you." Naruto said not taking her eyes off the screen.

Sasuke looked dumb struck. "h-h-how do y-y-you think that I am bi!" he said stuttering and sliding away from the crazily perceptive blond.

"cause you set off my gaydar."

"gaydar what the fuck is that!" Sasuke shouted blushing like a ripe strawberry.

" not sure what it is. I think it's a girl thing." Naruto said.

After about an hour of Chris angel doing his illusions that Sasuke could easily do in his sleep, he couldn't take Naruto's gushing much longer. How long could this last. "Naruto how long is this stupid show?"

"it's a marathon!" Naruto said still gushing over the sexy emo kid on the TV.

Oh good lord, this is never going to end.

"oh quit complaining Sasuke! I only like him cause he reminds me of you." Naruto said, still looking at the TV.

WHAT!

At around 2:00 in the morning Sasuke started to wake up. He had fallen asleep and Naruto was laying on him sleeping peacefully. "Naru-chan wake up." Sasuke said trying to jar Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun." Naruto moaned in her sleep.

"Naruto wake up please."

Naruto opened her eyes slightly, and lifted her head. "Sasuke-kun. What are you doing in my room?"

Sasuke looked at her weird. She was slowly crawling towards Sasuke her eyes half closed. "Naruto what are you doing?" Naruto made not a single sound. Naruto just kept advancing, Sasuke started blushing even worse. "Naruto what are you doing?" he stuttered. But she just kept advancing. Closer and closer until their lips connected. In a soft kiss, Sasuke tried to move but failed, the kiss was just to amazing. Sasuke just couldn't help it, he melted into the kiss, slowly he deepened the kiss, the bulge in his pants growing more painful by the minuet. And it only got worse when Naruto's soft silky hand ghosted down to begin to message the growing bulge. Sasuke's breath hitched when she touched the head. Even though it was through his pants, it still felt amazing. Sasuke's mind couldn't function, he was to aroused by the dobe on top of him. Sasuke's lips ached once Naruto broke the kiss. That is until he noticed that Naruto was kissing down his chest slowly and torturously towards his member. Naruto started to undo Sasuke's dark silky pajama bottoms pulling his erected cock out into the open. The cool air felt odd on the hardened member, but it was soon cured by it being encased in Naruto's awaiting mouth. The warm moist cavern made Sasuke moan, it just felt so good he almost came right then and there. In and out, Naruto went tortuously slow when she sucked on the raven's member. Sasuke gasped as Naruto began to swirl her tongue around the head. Soon she only, well absentmindedly, focused on the head. And this sleep rape went on for 20 mins, first going slow then fast then focusing on the tip then not, kami this was so sexually frustrating! And Sasuke almost couldn't take it any longer he was about to cum, but Naruto stopped. One last suck on the 9 inch cock and she released it leaving a nice long spit trail, and the poor raven panting. "damn it Naruto! Why are you so mean to me." Sasuke wined as Naruto fell back into unconsciousness and laid her head on his well toned stomach. " you are lucky I love you dobe." Sasuke smiled, at the cute little blond on his chest.

"I love you too Sasuke-kun." Naruto mumbled.

Naruto woke up the next morning with an odd taste in her mouth. She smacked her lips a few times to try to get rid of the unpleasant taste but to no avail. Giving up on the persistent taste, she got up and stretched her arms high above her head, slid her feet over the edge of the bed and jumped off feeling very refreshed, and ready for the day. Naruto walked over to the wardrobe in the corner of her room and pulled out a shirt, because she new she fell asleep naked, but were she couldn't recall. No sooner did she take out the now oversized shirt, did she get the feeling of a city of eyes staring at her. She turned around to see the entire Konoha market place staring at her naked body. "SASUKE!" Naruto turned a fluorescent pinkish red, "SASUKE YOU BASTARD WERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!"

Sasuke came out from behind a restaurant door. " what do you want Naru-" Sasuke looked at the naked little fox vixen in the in the middle of the street with only a shirt covering barely even her front. "never mind… how did you get here? I thought I left you at home sleeping." Sasuke said trying to hide his laugh.

Naruto dangled her wrist, the one with the cuff, in front of Sasuke's face. "did you forget about these you bastard! You went too far away! What the fuck is wrong with you!"

"I was talking with Tsunade on how to change you back." Sasuke waved goodbye to the godiame

"that's no fucking excuse!" Naruto shouted as she hid behind Sasuke to at least get the shirt on. Thankfully it was long enough to cover everything. Naruto turned to the crowd that was watching the display, a death glare plastered on her face. "what are you all looking at, never seen two people fight before!" she shouted. "GO ON GIT! Get the hell out of my sight before I wipe all of you out!" kyuu said slightly taking over Naruto's body. As Naruto screamed a tail began to swish behind her violently, and small fox ears were perched on her head.

Sasuke noticed this happening and put a blanket over Naruto, and put her on his shoulder again and dragged her kicking and screaming back to the uchiha mansion.

When they reached the mansion Naruto was furious! "Sasuke you bastard put me down!" she said thrashing around and trying to get out of Sasuke's crazy strong grip. Sasuke put Naruto down and removed the blanket. "what the fuck why did you do that!" Naruto said very frustrated.

"because you have a tail dobe! Hn." Sasuke said crossing his arms and turning away tired of Naruto's yelling.

Naruto turned around to see the tail swishing behind her. "that's it I quit!" Naruto shouted as she ran back to her room and slammed the door.

Sasuke sighed feeling bad for yelling at Naruto, she was going through a hard time right now what with being turned into a girl probably permanently, being on her period, and having to deal with the normal shit that she did, he should probably go and apologize to the poor dobe. When Sasuke go to Naruto's bedroom, he listened to her cry, and she began to yell at kyuu. Oddly enough he was able to hear both sides of the conversation.

"damn it kyuu why did you do this to me! You turned me into a girl and gave me a tail! And you made me go through all this fucking shit!" Naruto said before sobbing into her pillow. "and for what! A few laughs, some giggles, do you have any feelings at all!"

The fox demon rolled around in her cage, trying to get rid of the headache she was getting from Naruto. "OK fine I will tell you why I did this to you. The reason is because, I have grown quite fond of you kit. And no matter how much I hate to say it, I don't want to leave your side." kyuu said grimly

"what?"

"let me finish! But you are getting older. And the jutsu keeping me contained in this wretched cell is dissipating and I will be free, and then I will have to back to ruling the damned demon world, and all you fucking ninja will be out to kill me again." kyuu sighed heavily. "and frankly I'm not in the mood for that again so id much rather spend eternity with you, than being chased by every demon and human in the world!"

"what does this have to do with me being a girl." Naruto asked still hiccupping tears.

"if you still want access to my chakra, and my healing abilities when I get out. You need to find a mate that I approve of, and have kids within the next 2 years." kyuu said softly.

"kyuu that's a lot to ask from me! Not to mention I'm gay! And I go after guys!"

"which is why I caused you to stay a girl, I will turn you back at any time, but I need this from you." kyuu said pleadingly.

"but how am I supposed to do this within two years. And how am I going to know who you approve of?"

"that's easy, there is only man I approve of for you to marry."

"and who Is that?"

"the uchiha. He is the only one I see fit to raise your children and that can take care of you."

"WHAT! SASUKE! I cant marry Sasuke! Sasuke hates me! The only reason why he is taking care of me is because he doesn't want his own reputation as part of the former team seven getting destroyed." Naruto said beginning to cry. "I love him too much to let him go through the pain of being with me forever! I mean I love Sasuke with all my heart, I really think he is the only person I have ever truly felt that way about, and not just as a friend. But I cant put him through this."

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore he was almost in tears himself, so he did what any uchiha would do. He broke down the door. "Naruto what were you thinking! Why in kami's name would you think that I would hate you! FOR GOD'S SAKE I LOVE YOU NARUTO!" Sasuke shouted, from the door way.

"but Sasuke. How could you love a demon like me! All I do is destroy, and create chaos, and-" Naruto tried to finish what she was saying but failed epic, because Sasuke dashed over to her and kissed her.

"Naruto. You are such a dobe! I have loved you sense we first were in the academy together."

"well your very good at hiding it. I thought you completely hated me."

"well then I was quite the bastard, I was focused on one thing killing my brother. But sense I came back to Konoha you have changed me. Yeah I still hate my brother, but killing him is no longer my goal in life. And you changed that about me Naruto-kun." Sasuke said pulling Naruto into his lap. "my love for you over powers my hate for my brother."

"but I know you only like girls. Or at least you do more than guys. Once I turn back into a man you will hate me again and leave and then ill never see you again." Naruto started to cry again, but her tears were soon kissed away by the raven haired uchiha. Sasuke just smiled when Naruto said what she said. "what are you laughing at Sasuke, its not funny, I really am scared that you will leave me!" she stated getting cutely annoyed.

Sasuke laughed at the foolishness of her worries. "foolish little fox." Sasuke said slightly laughing. "there is no need to worry about me leaving. I mean you would if I had nothing to stay for. But I have you here now and nothing could tear me away from you or this village." Sasuke said softly.

"Sasuke." Naruto said softly.

"yeah dobe?" Sasuke said pulling Naruto closer.

"that was soooo lame. But you made it very cute." Naruto said laughing.

"shut it Naruto. I'm not good at this. I normally ignore girls, so I'm not good at talking to them. Or at least saying anything romantic."

RavenVH: hey... I decided to make Sasuke a little ooc today... dont hate me please!


	4. Chapter 4

It has been about three months or so sense Naruto and Sasuke got together. And surprisingly enough Naruto has gotten used to being a girl. She had even gotten used to the fact that she couldn't do all of her regular jutsu, but kyuu was able to give Naruto more access to kyuu's own powers that she couldn't do as a man, like command over some elements, and extensive knowledge on how to use them. But after 3 months of sitting on her ass Naruto quickly got fed up with it and got a job. And much to Sasuke's dismay, Naruto got a job as a carpenter, it was simply putting up siding, working machinery, so on and so fourth, but still Sasuke didn't like his new fiancée repelling from rooftops, and working with old flirtatious perverts all day in the hot sun. but lucky for Sasuke it was Naruto's day off, and she was happily running through the village on a nice shopping day. She was wearing her hair up in a weird pony tail slash bun type thing held in with expertly placed chopsticks. And because she was soon going to be Mrs. Or Mr.,-she wasn't sure weather or not she was going to stay a girl after the wedding,- Uzumaki Uchiha, Sasuke had got her a few new dresses and outfits with the uchiha emblem on them. And she was proudly wearing the beautiful dark blue sundress with pink cherry blossoms scattered across the fabric like a waterfall, around the village. And so far no one knew that Naruto was a girl well except those who knew what Naruto's sexy no jutsu looked like. Everyone else figured that she had went on a training trip with the stupid Ero-senin. And it felt nice not to be glared at by the half of the village that still hated her.

Someone seems happy kit. Kyuubi purred in her cage, she liked it when Naruto was happy, she didn't get so many headaches when the brat was happy. Naruto was currently on her way to see Sakura-chan to well just have some girl time. "yeah I am happy. I'm getting married to the man I love. No one is glaring at me. And no more stupid d rank missions, the only time I get sent on one is when it's A rank or higher. Life is good." Naruto jumped up in excitement, using her control over the wind element to propel herself even higher, and to float gently back down in front of Sakura's house, and conveniently as soon as Naruto landed the door opened.

"well hello there Naruto-chan. Are you ready to go?" Sakura asked as she closed the door behind her and began to walk along side Naruto.

"yeah were are we going Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, while playing with the little strand of hair that dangled in her face.

"I thought we would go and facials and maybe a makeover. I thought it would be fun."

"sounds great iv never had a facial before." Naruto said. She sensed someone fallowing them and sped up the pace. "fucking Sai." Naruto mumbled.

"you sense him too." Sakura whispered out of the corner of her mouth.

"oh my god yes! He is such a little brat!" Naruto ranted.

"you think we should call him out?" Sakura asked. "or do you think we should try to loose him?"

"loose him. You go left I go right we meet at Ichiraku's in ten minuets. AND GO!" the two spilt up and ran down two different allies. But Sai only went after one girl, and that girl was Naruto.

No matter what the blond did she couldn't loose Sai. She would duck down alleyways, hide behind doors, and she even tried to knock him off his feet with gale force winds. But to no avail. Finally Naruto gave up. "alright I GIVE UP Sai. Come out you bastard!" Naruto shouted towards a near by rooftop.

"I figured that if I fallowed you around enough you would call me out." Sai said jumping down from the building and landing softly on the ground.

"alright Sai what do you want?" Naruto asked grimly. She never did like Sai. He was always so obnoxious ho her. Well he was back when she was a guy. But she still didn't like him all that much, too much like Sasuke, to the point of really, creepy. But he was about to get even creepier.

Kit be careful I don't trust this guy. He is too creepy. Not to mention that working to make your eggs fertile, and dealing with all your work injuries, not to mention your periods, I'm not feeling to great, I wont be able to protect you very well. Kyuu muttered inside her cage, she really was worried but she still wasn't good at expressing it.

"that's simple Naruto. All I want is you!." Sai whispered in Naruto's ear as he firmly covered Naruto's mouth with a white cloth, until she passed out and went limp in his arms. "hmm chloroform, primitive yet effective. Time to come with me Naru-chan." Sai stated with that fake smile, he seems to enjoy, as he picked up Naruto bridal style and carried her off to god knows were.

Sakura tapped her foot while she waited impatiently outside Ichiraku's for Naruto. She looked at her watch. "were are you Naruto?" Sakura mused out loud to herself.

"are you looking for Naruto-kun?" a young woman with long dark hair and pupleless eyes asked as she walked up to Sakura.

"hello Hinata-chan. Did you see Naruto. I have been waiting for her for hours. We were supposed to get facials together." Sakura asked looking around nervously. "and I'm getting worried."

"yeah I saw her with Sai-sama, they were talking, and I didn't see anything wrong with it so I left them be. Why is this really bad?" Hinata asked when she saw Sakura run off towards her own house.

As she ran as fast as she could she pulled her cell out of her dress pocket and dialed Sasuke's number. "come on Sasuke pick up the phone!" Sakura mumbled.

Sasuke heard the phone ring from the kitchen, he was doing dishes and preparing dinner for tonight. Ring, ring. The phone kept ringing, "hold on a minuet I'm coming." Sasuke said as he picked up the phone. "hello? Oh hay Sakura-chan what's up?"

"Naruto's missing!" Sakura shouted into the phone.

Sasuke dropped the dish he was drying, loudly smashing on the floor. "Naruto is what!"

"missing... Hinata says that she saw Naruto with Sai. But Sai is on a mission he has been gone for weeks and he is still going to be gone for another 3, trust me on this one. But I think someone who is after Naruto has infiltrated the village as Sai." Sakura paused. "Sasuke I think its him." Sakura said worriedly as she heard the other line go dead.

Naruto groaned, as she opened her eyes partially. She didn't recognize her surroundings. "were am I?" she muttered groggily. She tried to sit up but couldn't for some reason. Then she realized that she was tied up. "what the hell?" Naruto formed a small flame in her hand and used it to burn the ropes off, when she did so she rubbed her wrists, and did the same to her ankles. She then stood up and looked around. The room had no doors or windows. "were the hell am I." Naruto mused to herself. She looked to the top of her room she realized that she was in an oubliette and the entrance was up about 50- 60 feet. And she also realized that she wasn't next to Sasuke. So she cant be more than 500 feet away, and the bracelet was still on her wrist so she was still in Konoha and that was good. "maybe if I get out then I can call for Sasuke-kun." Naruto started to walk up the walls. It was one of the few jutsu she could do, seas how she did it absentmindedly. Casually she walked to the top of the oubliette, and surprisingly she didn't seem fazed by the fact that she was trapped in a dark endless hole, surrounded by Akatsuki members ready to kill her to get to the nine tailed fox. Nope she had had this dream a million times before, and in everyone, Naruto would manage to kick ass, or Sasuke would be there to save her. So she wasn't worried at all. That is until she got to the opening of the chamber. She couldn't seem to get it open. No matter what she tried, the damn thing wouldn't open. Then she got an idea.

Her welding skills may not be all that great, she produced a high intensity flame on her index finger, but they may be good enough to break the bars. Her eyes glazed over black so they were those of a demons eyes- to protect her fragile retina- and she began to cut the bars.

Sasuke showed up literaly not two minuets after Sakura reached her door. "were did you last see him!" Sasuke shouted.

"I saw her in the shopping district. I'm heading there now maybe I can find traces of her and fallow them from there. I-" Sakura reported

"no not her. Madara... where did you see that bastard?" Sasuke shouted even louder.

"he was last rumored to be just outside the village, in one of Orochimaru's old lairs. But I'm not sure how true those rumors are." Sakura looked around, finding no Sasuke. "Sasuke were are you.. Sasuke! didn't I tell you not to go running off on your own! Especially when your brother is involved." Sakura shouted. Oh well Sasuke can take care of himself. She needed to go tell the Hokage.

With in minuets Sakura was in the Hokage's office busting down the door. "LADY HOKAGE!" Sakura shouted as loudly as she could.

"yes Sakura. What is it?" Tsunade said glumly as she looked at the mounds of bills and paperwork she had to do.

"ITACHI KIDDNAPED NARUTO!" she shouted.

"WHAT! When did this happen"

"just a few hours ago. Sasuke is out looking for her now. I would like to request that the tracking squad, the ANBU black ops, and Kakashi-sensei and his pack of dogs help search and to prevent Sasuke from doing anything rash." Sakura stated.

"yes take what ever you need. We cant let the Akatsuki get a hold of Naruto, or the nine tailed fox."

After about an hour or so of tedious cutting Naruto was finally through the bars to her cell. She kicked open the bars and jumped out landing softly on the ground. She looked to be in some sort of dungeon. The halls were very dimly lit, but she could see fairly well thanks to her night vision.

Kit what are you planning to do? The Kyuubi asked poking her nose through her cage.

"power swipe!" Naruto stated bluntly. At that very moment Naruto henged into a likeness of Itachi, it was perfect right down to the clothes and the creepy sharringan eyes. There was only one slight problem with the jutsu, it was one Naruto wasn't able to do while a girl so when she henged she grew a tail. Sigh again. "damn not again. I don't like having a tail." she sighed and wrapped it around her waist and hid it beneath the Akatsuki robe she was wearing. Now it was only a matter of finding her way out of here. Oh wait what's going to happen if one of the akatsuki come down here and find her missing. Naruto just hoped that, that wouldn't happen.

Naruto ran through the corridors of the dungeon, searching for a way out. She ran aimlessly down hallways, until she realized that she was at the entrance of the hideout and there was someone running towards her with a kunai bared. It took her a minuet to realize that It was Sasuke! Oh god Sasuke was actually coming for her! Until 4 kunai flew right next to her head cutting off a few strands of hair. "Sasuke what are you doing!" Naruto shouted as Sasuke plowed her to the ground, his snakes holding her arms and legs down while Sasuke himself sat on top of her with a kunai at Naruto's throat.

"if you even swallow I will kill you. Now were is my Naruto you bastard!" Sasuke shouted pressing the kunai closer to Naruto's throat.

"Sasuke-kun what are you doing its me Naruto!" Naruto shouted as she looked into Sasuke's eyes with that longing puppy dog look that she always gives him.

"don't you lie to me. You bastard I know you aren't Naruto. You are Itachi I can see it with my own two eyes!" Sasuke shouted. "now were is Naruto!"

It was then that Naruto realized that she still looked like Itachi. That was why Sasuke attacked her. "Sasuke its me Naruto!" she released the jutsu, and turned back to her normal self.

"you LIAR! I know you are Itachi! You fucking bastard were is she!"

"Sasuke its me! Please believe me." Naruto said starting to cry. Her tail came up from behind her to wipe away the big dumb tears she was shedding. "why cant you believe me Sasuke-kun. I love you!"

Sasuke backed off the kunai when he realized that it really was Naruto. The snakes vanished the kunai was thrown into a tree, and Sasuke was laying on top of Naruto nearly crying himself. "oh Naruto I'm so sorry I didn't believe you I'm so, so, so, so sorry. I thought you were- I'm sorry I truly, truly am. Please forgive me!" Sasuke said, trying not to cry, but the tears spilled out into his voice. "I am so glad you are ok. I was so worried about you, I didn't want anything to happen to you. If anything did… I would never forgive myself."

"I love you too Sasuke-kun. Maybe I should get kidnapped more often if you are going to miss me that much." Naruto stated with a little bit of a giggle in her voice,

"its not funny dobe!" Sasuke punched Naruto on the head.

"Its funny to me." Naruto jumped up before Sasuke could hit her again. "I'll meet you at the Village! Unless you can catch me first!"

##############

RavenVH: Hey guys forgive me... but I have intense writers block... I knwo where I want to go.. but not how to get there.. so suggestions would be great... but dont think I can update till then! HELP MEEEE


End file.
